The Time Turner Turns The Tables
by SkiThorn
Summary: What happens if two time-traveling girls are thrown into the Marauder's era when they find a time turner? They'll definitely cause a ruckus as Hogwarts' newest mysteries, but what will happen if they are accepted by the Marauders, become animagi (or werewolves), and even find themselves in the romantic interests of two of Hogwart's main pranksters? Art by viria13. Please comment!
1. Why Five O'Clock?

**The Time Turner Turns The Tables**

**I own nothing except five breakfast-stealing, oatmeal-spilling, hand shredding cats. Please read note, it explains that the next chapters will NOT be as bad!**

**Why Five O'Clock?**

It was an ordinary day in the life of just-turned 14-year old Joey Jade Johnson, who yes, realized her name was the worst thing on the PLANET AND DID NOT REALIZE WHY HER PARENTS CURSED HER WITH SOMETHING SO— sorry, getting off topic. Ahem, it was a completely, artificial, normal day in the life of Joey Jade— I can't do it. I can't. Fine. Ok. ONE MORE TRY. It. Was. A. Completely. Normal. Day. In. The. Life. Of. Joey… Jade… JACKSON! YES! I GOT IT! BREE, GET OVER HERE! I DID IT! YES! YES! YES! What? Oh, right, the story. Hehehe. Right. Anyway, just like usual, Joey was sleeping with drool pooling on her pillow, clutching her Harry Potter wand like it was a lifeline. That is, until SOMEONE decided to COME and WAKE HER UP at FIVE O'CLOCK IN THE STUPID MORNING! What are you saying Bree? The story of our life? What? Ohhhhhh… That. Right, so, I. Me. JOEY. Was sleeping peacefully until a sound that yanked hundreds of innocent children up each day ripped through her Luna and Quibbler-filled dreams. The. Door. Bell.

"Ughhh." Joey rolled over and, well, DO I HAVE TO!? Fine. Joey rolled over to the wrong side of the bed, which would NOT HAVE HAPPENED UNLESS SOMEONE just HAD to come over with something that would make my life extremely amazing as SOON as she found it, and, well, Joey fell. She fell right on to the floor, then she jerked awake and dragged herself, still sleepily, but with MUCH PAIN, over to the door, which she opened and found her best friend, Bree Rose Miller, WHICH IS A MUCH BETTER NAME THAN JOEY JADE JOHNSON, THANK YOU VERY MUCH PARENTS, standing there with a H-U-G-E smile on her face.

"Whaaaaaat." Joey grumbled as she fished yet another rope-like strand of hair out of her mouth.

"I. Found. Something. So. Amazing you will never ever guess what it is. It. Is. A. Genuine. NOT plastic. Time Turner!"

"A WHAT!" Joey was instantly awake, using the only thing she had on hand - her wand - to work out the tangles in her hair. "Doesitworkdidyoutestitcanyoushowmeis-itinthatboxomgthisissoamazinghowhowhwohowtellmetellmetellmeNOW!"

"It works! I found it in the new house. That's how I got here this early." Bree smiled, not noticing when a long, brunette, strand of flyaway hair found its landing strip in her mouth.

"LetsuseithowwherewhenwhatwhynowpleasenowuseitmarauderssiriusremusjamesPLEASE!" Joey practically screamed, then slapped a hand over her own mouth to keep herself from waking her parents up.

"Marauders." Was the only word Bree spoke before stringing the time turner's golden chain around both their necks and spinning the time turner forty times, for forty years, sending them tumbling away from 2015 — and the muggle world.

**Well then. First off, I know that completely sucked, so I am going to be telling the next chapters as if it was a normal story.**

**Joey: Hey! Wait, what's this?! Bree! Come check this out!**

**No! Don—**

**Bree: COOL! What's this? Who are you? Are you the creator? Why is there a cat raking your arm?**

**Stop! and OW! GINGER! STOP! NO! Otis, not you too! Pepper? Why! Prudence! get off! Olive? How are you even moving? And why aren't you sleeping? No! Not there! Nooooooo!**

**Joey: Bye Ms. Writer woman!**

**Bree: Do you think we should help her? Those cats are flaying her alive!**

**Joey: Nah.**

**Ugh. I can't even control my own characters.**

**Joey: Mwahaha! Attack, my pretty kitties! **

**Bree: …**

**Goodbye, and please comment!**


	2. Hippogriffs Don't Like Americans

**Hippogriffs Don't Like Americans**

When Joey was told about the time turner, she was ecstatic. When Bree put it around her neck, she was giddy. When they landed in the middle of an ocean, well, let's just say she said a lot of things she had heard from her two older brothers, Jett and Axel.

"BREE!" Joey shouted as she floundered in the ocean, her wet pajamas stuck to her skin and her red-streaked, choppy brown hair plastered to her forehead. "WHY IN THE WORLD ARE WE HERE! I THOUGHT THESE THINGS WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE US THROUGH TIME! NOT TO A STUPID OCEAN!"

Bree paddled over to Joey, as pale as a porcelain teacup. "Th-the t-t-t"

"What?" Joey questioned. "The tunnel?"

Bree shook her head.

"The tag?"

Bree shook her head.

"The tee?"

Shake.

"Tea?"

Shake

"Trouble?"

Shake

"Treble?"

Shake

"Trombone?"

Shake

"TAPEWORM?"

"The Time Turner. It's gone." Joey said, staring at Bree like she had grown another head.

"Gone?"

"Gone."

"Well, what do we do now?" Joey was thoroughly mortified at the thought of anything. Jett? Home. Axel? Home. Bullies? Home. Dogs? Home. Flu? Home. Man across the street who was always shaking his fist and yelling 'Those rotten kids?' Home.

Bree looked about ready to break down in tears, which I suppose, if they hadn't been in the middle of the ocean, might have formed a river, when they saw a huge form in the distance.

"It's a bird!" Joey yelled, forgetting all sense of hopelessness in her screaming.

"It's a plane!" Bree joined in, smiling for the first time since they had landed in the endless ocean.

"It's—!" Joey and Bree were cut off by a loudm"_CAW!_ " produced by the enormous creature, still a silhouette, thanks to the sun.  
>"Is that a …" Joey stared up at the huge shape, now making out huge wings, four legs, and a wispy tail dragging in the wind.<p>

"_CAW!" _The huge creature picked up Joey and Bree with his (their view told them all they needed to know) huge talons and then flung them over his back. They would've fallen to their death if they hadn't both been grasped by a strong hand, and pulled back on to the dun creature. When Joey looked into the face of her savior, she almost fell straight back down to the watery depths.

The face that looked back at her had scars in MANY places, and when I say many, I mean there was even one in the shape of a jagged star over his left… eye. Which. was. not. there. Instead of a regular eye, a huge, electric blue orb rotated in the socket, sometimes even into the back of the man's head.

Fear, uneasiness, and amazement swirled around inside Joey's head. This was Alastor Moody! THE Alastor Moody! But, something wasn't right. He looked so much younger then described in the books! Like he was just fresh out of Hogwarts! And, was that even possible? His leg was still there. as good as new, even if it was patterned with even more scars then his face.

"Easy there." Moody growled. "Me name's Moody. And I'm not gonna hurt you." He started to slowly draw out his wand. "Ob—!"

"Wait!" Bree yelled. "We are NOT muggles."

"We're not?" Joey asked. She stared quizzically at Bree until she received a VERY dirty look.

"We're not. We just got lost when, errrrrr, when…" Bree was starting to sweat, even though the cold wind was whistling through her hair.

"Yes?" Mad-Eye was still holding his wand threateningly and was about to yell a spell when the Hippogriff cawed yet again, and started to buck in the air.

"What is it, Lassie?" Moody asked the MALE hippogriff.

"Ummm…"

"Ummmm…"

"What is it girl?"

"…"

"…"

"Mr. Moody?"

"Yes?"

"Your hippogriff is a boy."

"…"

After about twenty minutes of silence, Moody finally spoke again, making Joey's stomach plummet as she stared, transfixed, at the way the hole in his nose got bigger and smaller as he moved his mouth.

"So," he fidgeted. "You two say you're not muggles eh'? We'll see about that. Wispwing? Take us to the ministry."

"Wait!?" Joey woke out of her trance. "You don't mean The Ministry of Magic, do you?"

"Aye. 'Fraid thats exactly what I mean." Moody ruffled the hippogriff's wing feathers, making him call out in annoyance before turning his head sharply around, which made Bree almost tumble off, and lashing out at Moody's heavily scarred right hand, which Joey noticed was actually covered entirely with jagged bite marks that looked as if they could have been the result of a beak with a bad attitude.

Twenty more minutes passed, and finally, when Joey thought she could take no more, the ground appeared below them, through the cloth-like strips of Wispwing's feathers, who was appropriately named, as his feathers flowed longer and shorter in different places, making the illusion of two enormous sheer curtains stretching from his body.

"LAND HO!" Bree yelled, her eyes wild with excitement at landing once again.

After giving Bree a quizzical look and making a note in his mind to check her sanity, Moody told the two girls his plan. "There's a portkey down there 'fer me to use to get back to the ministry. You two 'll be grabbin' a ride with me." He looked at Joey and Bree, as if expecting them to ask him a question about what a portkey is. "No questions? All right. It'll be your funeral."

Bree and Joey jerked their heads from watching the hypnotizing waving of Wispwing's feathers to face Moody in unison. "What!" They cried out.

"Just a metaphor."

The four-some had landed on a desolate beach and had hopped off Wispwing, who had snorted vainly, as if three people was much too big a load for his lustrous complexion of feathers.

"How can a hippogriff take a portkey Mr. Moody?" Bree asked nervously, her eyes like pools of concerned amber oil.

"Oh, him?" asked Moody, affectionally slapping Wispwing across his back, earning him yet another slash on his right hand, which seemed to be Wispwing's favorite target. "He'll fly right on home. Won't you boy?" Mad-Eye cradled his injured hand, a pained smile gracing his face, but his only response was a snort and stamp from his feathery friend. "Won't you boy?" Moody repeated, this time through his clenched teeth. "Won't. You. Boy." By this time, it was no longer a discussion, but a war of glares between man and beast. After about five minutes of Moody and Wispwing staring at each other, Joey and Bree drifted off to sleep among the rocks. After about an hour, a harsh screech of defeat emitting from Wispwing's beak brought them into consciousness.

They scrambled to their feet just in time to see Wispwing's swishing tail twirl and bend over the horizon.

"The portkey is right here." said Moody, pointing at an old fishing net sticking half-way through the heavily trodden sand.

Once again, Bree and Joey grabbed ahold of a strange device, and once again, they vanished in a flash of light.

**Hello! I'm Baaack! How was that? Better? I think s—!**

**Joey: What's up, peeps? **

**Bree: …**

**Joey: The joey is in the house!**

**Bree: …**

**Bree: Please stop.**

**Joey: Fine.**

**Do I not get to be in this convers—!**

**Joey: No.**

**Bree: oF course you can!**

**I need to say something, so TOO BAD JOEY! Anyway, one person who comments a character with their name, description, personality, and house (they will be the same age as Joey and Bree) will get that character in this story! Good luck! Pleas comment! **

**Joey: Bye!**

**Bree: Hola amigos!**

**Joey: Doesn't that mean hello?**

**Bree: Who cares?**

**ANNNYWAYYYYY… Bye! And have a good day!**


	3. The Ministry Of Haters

**The Ministry Of Haters**

Gold. That was the first thing Joey thought when she saw the ministry. With its gold-lined fire places and its golden statues and its golden directories and it's golden toothpicks (who knew cheese was so delicious) she was practically drowning in gold. Joey continued listing items made up of gold (she counted forty-nine in total) until Mad-Eye stopped in front of a door with a golden gate locking the door away from the ministry's marble halls.

"Here we are." Joey looked away to avoid being transfixed once again by Moody's nose cavity. "The Test Triangular."

"What's the Test Triangular?" Bree asked, pronouncing that last word perfectly, though she looked extremely nervous about entering a locked door behind a locked gate, even if the gate was golden.

"You'll see." Moody twisted his arm through the gate, then knocked on the obsidian door exactly three times before stepping back. "You might want to do the same." he gruffly told Bree, who took it in stride and slickly stepped back without any hint of nervousness, while Joey didn't budge. "A true Gryffindor, that one." Moody grumbled, just loud enough for Bree, who was standing right next to him, to hear. She pondered on that comment as the door rattled open and the gate swung right into Joey's stomach, making her keel over in pain for about a minute before walking right into the chamber. Bree looked at Moody for conformation, and when he nodded, she followed suit.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The room was circular, with no windows or other source of natural light, yet it was as bright as the outside on a sunny day. The room Bree and Joey entered had a perimeter of bleachers. In the center stood an obsidian door, but when Bree circled the door, she discovered that it had no back side. While Bree was observing the door, many more people had filed in from both sides. Soon, the bleachers were full. Bree was yanked out of her daze when a woman in a tight pink dress calling the council to order.

"Come now!" She yelled, her voice a squeak emitting from her frog-like mouth. When the council had quieted down, she called out again, "May this trial come to order!"

Bree jerked her head up and her nostrils flared at the mention of a trial, she and Joey hadn't done anything wrong!

"Now," squeaked the pudgy woman. "Let the tests commence."

Bree searched the bleachers for any sign of Dumbledore or Mad-Eye, she had thought they were on the Wizagmont! Now, she was starting to panic. The woman in pink raised her wand at Joey, shouted a spell (Muglaito Detecti), and Bree snapped. Her pupils dilated, her legs and head elongated, her teeth grew sharp, and soon, her hearing, smell, and very being was enhanced. She growled at the woman, then jumped at least ten feet in the air and over the fence separating the council from the test subjects. Her long legs took her up the stairs far faster than usual, and soon she was breathing down the woman's neck.

"Werewolf!" she screamed. "There is a werewolf attacking me! Get her off! Get this monstrosity off me!" Bree tilted her head and sat down for a second, pondering what the woman meant by werewolf, but as soon as she looked into one of the many mirrors surrounding them, she knew. Instead of the Bree she knew, a gigantic brown wolf with deep brown eyes stared back at her. But, before she had another second to think, she heard steps behind her, and suddenly, all was black.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ughhh." Joey moaned, dragging herself off the huge four-poster bed in Dorea, Charlus, and James Potter's house. After she had woken up from her splendid faint, she was told first, she was a witch, second, she was going to be adopted by the Potters, so now she was Joey Jade Potter, and third, Bree was some variation of werewolf. Mrs. Potter had always wanted a daughter, so she supposed that was why Joey supposed she was adopted.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bree's life just kept getting better and better. When she woke up, she was told first, she was mudblood scum, second, she was going to be adopted by the 'generous' Black family (she was still pondering what lay ahead), third, she was some sort of mutation of werewolf, and fourth, she was going to be sharing a room with, wait for it, Sirius Black. Not that she was complaining, she didn't want to live with Kreacher, but really? Did she look like THAT much of a boy? But before she could think any more, Wispwing (Moody was giving her a ride) screeched to a stop in front of Number 12 Grimmauld Street, and she hoped off, said her farewells, and walked over to the door. Before she could even knock, a hand reached for her, dragged her up the stairs, and into a room that was covered from floor to ceiling in muggle magazines.

"You should be thankful I got the door, new sister." The boy smiled, his long locks falling in front of his face. "My name's Sirius, what's yours?"

At that one question, Bree realized she could change her entire self in this world, become a new person. No more little orphan Bree, now it could be really her, not the perfect, smart, foster girl everyone thought she was. "My name's…" She thought. Latin was always one of her favorite subjects, and she had loved the idea of a female wolf goddess. "My name's Lupa." She proclaimed. Lupa Black. She liked the sound of that on her tongue, and the way it kind of rolled off.

"Well then, Lupa Black, welcome to the room of survival." Sirius gestured around him at the messy room, the only difference from the books, it had two moth-eaten beds instead of one.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you didn't think that dear old Mum adopted you out of the goodness of her heart, did you?

**How was that? What do you think of Lupa Black? Please comment! My offer on the private messaged or commented characters is still up!**

**Lupa: Hi**

**Sirius: What's this?**

**I give up. ****Bye.**


	4. What's Wrong With Wolves?

**What's Wrong With Wolves?**

"Lupa!" Sirius whispered as loudly as he could. "Lupa! Wake up! Our letters are here!"

"Whhaa?" Lupa rolled over just enough to see Sirius through one slit of an eye.

"The letters are here!" He yelled, just soft enough to not wake up his parents, but get Lupa running downstairs. When they got there though, Mrs. Black was standing there, two letters clenched in her fist.

"Son, daughter." She growled, much like Aunt Marge's bulldog, except skinner, pointier, and prettier (I'm sorry to say). "These are your letters, and If anyone asks, Lupa, you are a long-lost Black."

"Why did you even ad—" Lupa started to ask, her amber eyes filled with caution.

"Because," Mrs. Black replied. "Sirius needed a whipping boy, or in your case, girl." She grinned, her smile frighteningly wide.

"Isn't that kind of uncalled for? And illegal?" Lupa asked, glancing at Sirius to see his reaction.

"Dear, there's no law protecting werewolves." Once again, Mrs. Black smiled, and once again, Lupa felt her stomach drop. "You will tell no one of this, and you will accompany Sirius to school. Sirius? If you do anything wrong, she, not you, will be punished."

"But Mum!" Sirius protested.

"You have given me no choice, nothing else seems to work." With that, Mrs. Black dropped the two letters on the floor for each child to grab, and swept out of the room.

"I'm sorry." Sirius apologized with wide eyes as he grabbed Lupa's hand. "Really, I am."

"I believe you." Lupa braced herself for what she had to say, if she wanted the storyline not to change, and Voldemort (she assumed he was here too) to die at the hands of Harry Potter. "But you have to make your own choices, I can deal with this myself."

"Fine." Sirius didn't look happy about it, but he agreed. "Let's open the letters."

Lupa did as she was told, and when she did, she found a letter containing more than expected.

_Dear Ms Black,_

_We are pleased to say you have been accepted into Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are full aware of your handicap, we have seen it before. Once you become so mad or scared that you turn, the wolf will activate at every full moon and when you are scared or angry. Another variation - you can control the wolf and change at will whilst the full moon is not up. Thus, to avoid others gaining the same handicap, you shall go to the whomping willow, which we have planted especially for this purpose, with Mr. Remus Lupin, at each full moon, press the knot at it's base, crawl within the tunnel located in it's roots, come up to the Shrieking Shack, go into the third bedroom on the right, lock the door, and transform. We believe, after much research, that after a few transformations, Mr. Lupin will be, in the wolves' mind, a member of your 'pack' and you will not harm him. Now, if you were alone, you would rip and tear at yourself until you passed out, inducing much inquiry about whether you and Mr. Lupin are really going to visit your sick mothers at St. Mungo's each month. Now, you will only be injured the first few months, and this way, people will not ask so many questions. Your supply list is also inside. _

_Dutifully Signed,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Minerva McGonagall_

"Cool!" Sirius looked over Lupa's shoulder, his hair flopping over his eyes once again. "There's another werewolf at school?"

"Sirius." Lupa said in all seriousness. "You can't follow us OR tell anyone about us, not unless you become an animagus or something."

"That's bloody brilliant Lupa! I'm gonna go start looking for how to do it right now!"

Lupa brought her hand to her face. "You KNOW that's not what I meant!" She called after Sirius, but he was already gone.

"Well then," Lupa muttered to herself. "Let's see what my new home has to offer."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" It was three weeks after she had been adopted, and at this moment James Potter was shaking Joey until she felt like a bottle of orang juice labeled 'shake well.' "Wake bloody up! The letters are here!" Before James could say another word, Joey was up and out of bed, tugging on pants over her underclothes.

"What are you looking at?" Joey glared daggers at James, who currently looked as if he was falling of a twenty story building. "Get out." James jumped at the chance to run from the current situation, and had bolted out of Joey's bedroom and down the stairs to the dining room faster than humanly possible.

"Boys." Joey grumbled as she pulled a tank-top over her frizzy hair, letting it explode behind her after the shirt was in the right place.

Joey groaned once again as she saw her reflection in the mirror, layer after layer of red, dominating fuzz popping out in every direction from her scalp.

"Here we go again." Joey tentatively picked up the brush and started to harshly rip out each and every one of the unwanted snarls from her mane of wild red rope, flinching at the sound of each tear.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

An hour later, Joey stumbled down the stairs, all the snarls gone from her defeated, but ever curly red hair. After yanking out so many knots she was almost crying, Joey had forced her hair into a pigtail that exploded out from it's bindings. Now, she was slowly making her way towards the source of a promising aroma filled with hints of vanilla and cinnamon.

Sure enough, waiting for her in the kitchen, a sky-touching stack of pancakes circled by four plates and various toppings was being set out by Dollop, a house elf with even larger than usual blue eyes, huge ears, and a pillowcase dress tied around the middle by a rope once used to draw the curtains, in front of a ravenous James, amused Charlus (Dad! Joey reminded herself, still giddy at the thought) and ever-elegant Dorea Potter.

"Sit down, Joey! We were just about to eat, then go and get our supplies!" James grinned at her.

Joey did as she was told, and as always, thanked Dollop greatly before she apparated away from the table.

After Dollop had transported, a huge grin on her face, to the kitchen, Charlus stated, "Compliments keep house elves healthy, though they won't accept any more. A house elf that is not told please or thank you will—"

"Most likely die unhappy at a much younger age." Completed James and Joey, who had heard this thousands of times, as it was one of Charlus's favorite 'pillow-sayings' as he liked to call them, for Dorea often stitched them on small pillows located all around the mansion.

"Now," Dorea beamed down on her two children. "Let's eat, so we can go stare at broomsticks!"


	5. Queen Of Hearts

**Queen of Hearts**

Lupa hadn't found anything of much significance that was not mentioned by the books in Grimmauld place while Sirius spent 'all the time he could without his brain rotting' in the library. The one good thing about Grimmauld place, at least in Lupa's mind, was the library. Just like a nice hot mocha from Starbucks, the library was filled to the rim with delicious, smooth, irresistible books, which seemed to draw you in by just their looks. But, like a Starbucks, each book came at a price. If she or Sirius was found with a book, you could bet a spell much like the dulled version of _Sectumsempra_ was used, creating the same effect as a whip slash across the back, would be used. But, as all good things can't last, Lupa was yanked out of her daydreams of books by a scream from the ground floor.

"Come down!" Mrs. Black screeched. "It's time for you two to go get your supplies with cousin Bellatrix!"

"Bellatrix?" asked Lupa, deciding to play it safe, just in case Mrs. Black or Sirius noticed.

"Cousin. Pure-blood fanatic, just like everyone else in this family. Except maybe Andromeda, you know, Bella's sister? She's fine, I guess." Sirius answered, swiping more of his overhanging hair out of his face like an agitated dog.

"We better go then." Lupa sighed, then headed down the stairs towards the dull day that most certainly lay ahead.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"C'mon Joey!" James tugged at his sister's arm, digging his heels into the ground in order to void being dragged along. "Just one more minute?" He pleaded, his eyes turning into glistening puppy-dog eyes as he spoke.

"Nope. Don't give my that look." Joey firmly commanded, placing her hand on her hip. "We've finished getting our supplies and we've been looking at the Nimbus 1000 for thirty minutes, if we want to be able to also get our wands,it's REALLY time we go to Eeylop's!"

"Fine." James stuck out his lower lip sulkily before leading the way to the small, cramped shop which practically erupted squeaks and barks.

Eeylop's Owl Emporium was well-known to be the best shop for those wishing to own a decent pet (and friend). That is precisely why Joey was so desperate to be on her way there. James was ok, but she desperately needed someone to fill the gap Bree had left in her chest, and somehow knew that that person was waiting for her at the Emporium.

The door opened with a _DING_ from the miniature bell hanging right the door, it's brass frame topped with a tiny owl with huge, ruby eyes. Cages and crates lined the walls, a turtle with a jeweled shell basked in the sun streaming in from the window, and rats skipped rope on the counter. As Joey was heading over to the cats, a small form bumped against her feet with a _mewl_ that could have been a whisper. Down at her feet, a small, white, spotted kitten curled up on Joey's shoes, and started to sleep, purring instead of snoring.

Slowly, Joey picked up the slumbering kitten, observing, enchanted, at how it's spots rippled like liquid crystal every time it's minuscule chest rose or fell.

She walked over to the counter, decided. "How much for this one?" Joey asked, watching the kitten stretch across her arm and yawn, her tongue curling like a plume of dragon fire out of emerging out of its makers den.

"Five knuts." The plump, bustling woman behind the counter replied.

"Why so little?" Inquired Joey as she paid, wondering how such a price could befall such a lovely little creature.

"She's blind, girl." The woman answered, not even looking up from her work.

"That doesn't change her." huffed Joey suddenly offended, and she stormed out, grabbing James, who had just finished paying for an large, dark owl named Enigma, along the way. "Can you believe that woman?" Joey asked, and without waiting for an answer, "Acting like little Bree is worth less because she is blind.

"Bree?" James asked, tousling his own hair as the walked.

"Just… came to me." In her haste to get out of the shop, Joey had not noticed her shoes were undone, and as she fell, two arms caught her.

"Whoa there, stallion." A boy with long, messy hair and a dogging grin joked. "You almost hurt the cobblestones with your cat's face."

"Well," Joey puffed with contempt, before recognizing the boy as Sirius Black, and noticing the dark-haired girl standing next to him. "Bree?" Joey gasped, and then straight up fainted.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Joey woke up, she found herself in Ollivander's, sitting in a comfortable chair with Bree sleeping in her lap and James trying out his wand with Sirius and his mysterious sister, who had gotten a 13 inch wand that was surprisingly swishy, made out of sycamore wood with a dragon heartstring core. Joey tried out many wands, some of which resulted in explosions, flowers, or giant letters. Her final wand was a stiff 11.5 inches made up of holly wood and a core of unicorn hair.

"Aye Sirius, Lupa!" called James as they were leaving. "See you two on the train tomorrow!"

"Likewise! And you two better not be late!" Sirius yelled back before steering himself and Lupa back to where they came from, wherever that was.

**Eh! Eh! Good? Bad? Character offer's still up! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
